


Going x Back x Home

by TrinFinity



Series: killugon future fics [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Birthday, Confessions, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Killugon - Freeform, Kinda, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post Series, Reunion, Tsundere Killua Zoldyck, i just want good things for Gon, leopika - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinFinity/pseuds/TrinFinity
Summary: Gon and killua reunite on whale island after almost 2 years apart. The boys get ready to meet up with kurapika and Leorio in YorkNew city to celebrate Killua's birthday. Major fluff with slight angst.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Series: killugon future fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931155
Kudos: 71





	Going x Back x Home

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr. This was supposed to be a short one shot but I have like 2 killgon sequels and a leopika prequel fic planned sooo... I hope you enjoy :)

Gon sat on the field in front of the house impatiently awaiting the return of his dear friend. It’s been almost 2 years, One year and 10 months to be exact, since the two boys separated after the elections. While Gon understood why the two parted ways, it didn’t make those two years any less painstakingly lonely. 

While he had many adventures during their separation, nothing could compare to the seemingly endless adventure he had with Killua. While they felt endless they were anything but, all this time gon’s ache for killua’s company only grew. He missed his best friend. 

He quickly shook the dark thoughts out of his head, ‘ugh I can’t keep thinking like that it’s only gonna make me sad. He’ll be here any second now anyways’ the boy thought to himself, as his anticipation once again grew. 

The boys plan to meet up on whale island to relax for a couple weeks before heading to York new city to meet with kurapika and leorio to celebrate killuas 15th birthday. Gon had been on whale Island for the past month and a half now, catching up with Aunt Mito. Gon was grateful to have Aunt Mito as he missed having a familiar face around. He met a lot of new people in the past 22 months and he kept in touch with everyone: kite, knuckles,shoot, palm, Zushi, wing, canary, bisky, morel, knov, icalago, kurapika, leorio, hisoka (though that one was usually unintentional), hell he even checked in on ging every now and then. 

While they were all great friends, he didn’t see them in person all that often and when he did, he never really felt at home. He felt at home with Aunt Mito. He felt at home with Killua. And he had been away from home for too long. 

Gon seemed to be lost in thought as he stared at the clouds, so much so that he didn’t even notice his friend making his way up the hill to the house. He was quickly pulled out of his thoughts, as a chocolate robot hit him in the face. 

“Wow, what a warm welcome Gon. You didn’t even notice me walking up here. Geesh did you even miss me at al-''

Before Killua could finish his taunt, he was knocked down by the full force of Gon who ecstatically tackled him. Gon had so much to say to him, yet was rendered speechless, too overwhelmed with happiness to form a coherent thought. 

“KILLUA! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH” the older boy exclaimed in delight, his death grip on the other boy strengthened, showing no signs of loosening. 

Killua was glad Gon couldn’t see his face in this position, as he was blushing profusely “yeah yeah whatever, just help me up, and it’s good to know you got your nen back because that grip was too tight to be normal, even for you” 

Gon gave a slightly embarrassed laugh as he realized the brashness of his actions, “sorry I guess I just got excited. But yeah after you healed me I just had to relearn everything. Which was a lot, but definitely, easier the second time around. Hehe” 

“That’s great I was worried I would have to take it easy on you when we spar, glad I don’t have to hold back” Killua said with a smirk “and it was my sister that healed you, I just brought her”

Gon raised an eyebrow at the mention of his best friend's sister, “ where are Alluka and Nanika anyways are they going to meet us at York new?”

Killua simply shrugged “nah we celebrated early since she started her training with Bisky last week”

“Are you sure you want her to start off her training with Bisky” Gon said, a bit concerned, “she can be a bit… intense” 

Killua brushed off his friend's concerns, “that old hag may be a monster but she’s a good teacher, and I taught Alluka a bit about nen before so I think she can handle it!” Killua said being the proud big brother that he is, before his eyes drifted to a wicker basket near where Gon was previously laying down. 

Gon noticed Killua's eyes drift at the basket and smiled,as he picked up the box.   
“Oh I planned a Little picnic for us. I thought it would be nice to go swimming and fish a bit, while we catch up and everything. I also brought this”  
he pulled the device out of the basket “ a telescope so we can look at the stars later tonight.'' 

Killua fought back his smile, though he couldn’t fully hide it, “ yeah that sounds alright I guess” he tried to play it cool but in reality he was just happy to be back with his friend. 

Despite the time they spent apart, they were able to fall back into their normal dynamic without much trouble. While they have for sure changed as people, they were able to pick up everything as if it was just the other day that they saw each other. The two spent the day swimming and running around having some much needed fun. As the sun was beginning to set the two boys laid on the picnic blanket eating the fruit gon brought with them. They relaxed in a peaceful silence, that Killua was the first one to break. 

“Sooo gon, ever since we split all I’ve really done was take care of and teach alluka and nanika. What have you been doing” the white haired boy asked curiously

Gon gave a smile laugh, “ I was busy to say the least. After the election I hung out with my dad for about 3 months, catching up and everything”

“Well I’ll tell you now, I am not going to help you find him again. That was way too much trouble!” Killua jokes. 

“Hehe well you're not wrong, but hey that won’t be a problem any more. I also met up with his friend he made Greed Island with and they gave me these” gon held up a large stack of accompany on and magnetic force cards. 

Killua looked slightly shocked then relieved, “ wow that’s cool, at least you don’t have to worry about having to track him down anymore” 

Gon looked at the cards once more before putting them away. “Yeah I think they did it mostly to annoy Ging. But I also got these” he pulled out their old greed island rings handing one to Killua, while he put the other on his hand. 

“I don’t think they work anymore but I got it engraved with our names and the date of when we won on it.”   
Killua looked at the ring and smiled reminiscing on their time in the game. 

Gin smiled at him and the ring before starting again “After that I started my nen training again with Wing and Bisky which was great. Also Hisoka surprisingly helped me develop my abilities which was… odd to say the least”

Killua immediately tended up at the mention of Hisoka “That creep helped train you!? He better not have done anything cause I swear to-“

Gon laughed at his friend’s reaction, glad that he was worried about him,   
“ don’t worry, he was surprisingly normal, well as normal as Hisoka can be. He’s only really weird when I’m strong. I think he was helping so he can fight me in the future.”

Killua gave a relieved sigh at Gon’s response. 

Gon smiled at Killua before starting again, “ so yeah I trained with Bisky and Wing for around 5 months and 2 with Hisoka. After that I kinda just traveled around. I met up with kite and the wildlife exploration team for a bit to help track down the last female panda leopard so they could save the species. Then I visited shoot and knuckles to help with their sanctuary they made for all the pets abandoned because of everything with the chimera ants at the ngl. After that I ended up in Pata city. I was just meant to be passing through but I met this guy around our age, Ludus. we ended up taking down this crazy corrupt businessman that was messing up the city. That took up like 3 months and then me and him just traveled together till a month ago. He stayed here with me, visiting Mito for a bit till he headed back.” 

Gon turned to look at Killua, he noticed his friend got unusually quiet near the end of his story. “Hey Killua a-“

Killua cut him off, in a cold demeanor,   
“ So is this Ludus your new best friend or something”

Gon gazed back up at the stars with a gentle smile, “ I wouldn’t go that far, he was great though. And he was the first person to take me on a real date, it’s usually me who plans everything like with pal-“

Killua shot up in shock, “A DATE?! YOU ACTUALLY WENT OUT WITH THIS GUY!”

Gon simply laughed, putting his hand on killuas shoulder attempting to calm him.   
“Killua it wasn’t anything serious.”

“How is that not serious! You travel the world with him and when on a date” Killua exclaimed frantically. 

“I was like my dates with Mito or palm, fun but nothing else. I may have traveled with him but it wasn’t the same. I guess I missed my home.” Gon states simply

Killua was still skeptical, “Well you brought him to whale island so he must mean something to you for you to bring him home”

Gon looked Killua in the eyes gently, which quieted him, “ Killua, he may be my friend but whale island isn’t my home, my home is with Mito... And with you.”

Killua face turned a dark shade of red at gon’s genuine claim, “dummy” he’s states as he begins to turn his face away, but before he can he feels gon’s hand on his cheek turning his head back to him

“Hey killua. You had a lot of fun traveling together with me right” gon said nervously. 

Killua allowed himself a small smirk, “ of course I did idiot I-”

Gon then grasps Killua's hands in his, catching the boy off guard. “Then will you say with me, because I think I figured out my new goal”

“What is it this time” Killua said with a false exasperation to tease the boy

“My goal is to stay with Killua forever” he states in pure joy without an ounce of embarrassment. Meanwhile Killua's face was so flushed he felt he was moments from passing out.  
Killua despite his overwhelmed demeanor was overjoyed, he didn’t trust himself to speak much so he glanced back at the stars after giving Gon a simple response of   
“Yeah. That sounds nice.”

The next couple weeks were pleasantly uneventful for the two boys. They spent the time exploring the island, swimming, and enjoying each other’s company. The day before they left to York New to meet up with leorio and kurapika aunt Mito surprised Killua with an early birthday party. Nothing big, just a cake and a few presents, and A lot of chocolate robots for the boy who had grown to be like a second son to her. The next day she sent the boys off, after making them promise not to wait so long to visit her next time. 

The two boys met up at the park in York New, they were greeted by a crying Leorio who frantically ran up and hugged the two boys exclaiming how he missed them. Moments later they were joined by a much calmer kurapika who shared the same sentiment, hugging the two. 

They headed to the hotel they were all staying at. The four relax for a bit before heading to dinner later in the night. 

“Wait so you and kurapika live in York New now?!” Gon questioned excitedly 

Leorio and kurapika chuckle with a slight blush on their faces. “ ha yeah we got a house just outside the city. I’m doing my residency at a hospital downtown and kurapika freelances with security and body guarding.”

Leorio and Kurapika explained that during the past 2 years kurapika managed to collect the eyes of his clan but still he felt empty. He completed his goal and even heard hisoka had killed a few troupe members so he should have been happy but he wasn’t. He was falling into a pit of despair, filling his time as paid muscle for whatever scumbag hired him. Melody tried to, help but kurapika pushed her to follow the leads she found on the sonata of darkness.

It was Leorio who found kurapika in the city. He hugged his friend as well as punched him in the gut for not showing up at the election when Gon was dying. Leorio made it his mission to help him. No matter how hard Kurapika pushed him away, leorio was adamant on helping the man. After seeing the state of kurapika’s apartment, health, and overall life he suggested they move in together.

Kurapika was hesitant at first but leorio stated that as a doctor he could not in good conscience allow Kurapika to continue living like he had been, at the very least he could make sure he had a semi balanced diet. It took many months but the two men slowly fell into a good routine. Kurapika started taking less jobs in the York New underworld, replacing them with more genuine gigs. It would be a while till Kurapika could say he was truly okay, but he was grateful to leorio for staying by his side and supporting him through his good days and bad days. Leorio pulled him out of a dark place that he himself was ready to accept. 

The boys were happy that leorio and kurapika were doing ok, as they both were worried about the blond. Gon and Killua told them all about what they did in the two years, as well as catching Kurapika up on what happened with greed island, the chimera ants, and the election, to which he was mostly horrified at. He expressed his guilt for not being there for the boys, to which they simply dismiss him, assuring him that it was alright. 

Kurapika decided it was best to change the subject before this dinner got a little too sad. “So any plans for the future you two?”

Before Killua could speak, Gon excitedly took over, “Well me and Killua are gonna stay together and travel the world. Now that we know you guys live here, maybe we can stay a bit longer in the city with you guys and will be sure to visit more often! Maybe when Killua and I get married we can live near you guys and-” Gon noticed the 3 shocked faces of his friends, even Kurapika the most composed of the group had his jaw dropped to the table.   
Gon looked, confused “what?” 

“ WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT?”Killua shouts before looking at the concerned faces of the other restaurant patrons.   
“Since when did you decide we’re getting married!” 

Gon, really confused, just looks at killua like “mmh? I told you I wanted to stay with you forever killua ~ don’t people who want to stay together get married?”

killua, furiously blushing just sputters “y-yeah ! b-but friends don’t get married”

Gon just smiles and exclaims as it’s the simplest thing in the world “well it may be a bit out of order since I kinda already proposed to you and you said yes, but wanna be my boyfriend then?”

“Idiot yeah I’ll be your boyfrie- WAIT WHEN DID YOU PROPOSE!?” Killua all but scream the last bit, as leorio and kurapika seem to lose their calm as well as they simultaneously screamed facing Gon

“WHEN DID YOU PROPOSE!?!!?” Then the pair turned to Killua equally as shocked “AND YOU SAID YES YOU'RE NOT EVEN 15 YET!!!?”

Gon held out his hand and grabbed killuas showing off the modified matching greed island rings. “See”

Killua snatches his hand back in shock,  
“ I didn’t know that was an engagement ring!!!!??!”

Gon stared at him dumbfounded, “Killua, I gave you a personalized ring, told you that you're my home and then said my goal is to stay with you forever. What part of that doesn’t sound like a proposal.”

Killua was slowly growing more exhausted, happy but exhausted nonetheless. “Oh I don’t know?! maybe the part where we’re 15 and you also told me about your ‘amazing date with ludus whose soooo cute and perfect’”

“Hey I didn’t say all that! And I wanted to be honest with you if we were going to be together. I didn’t want any secrets because I love you!” Gon rushed to explain.   
Killua blushed profusely, but was not finished teasing the poor boy after everything he just dropped on him.

“I bet you said the same thing to Ludus and all those older women you dated didn’t you” he said with a tone of false betrayal

Gon clueless to the other boy’s teasing keep showering Killua with praise, “I love you more than anything Killua and if it’s us being 15 that’s the problem then we can have a long engagement! We can wait for 3 years when we’re both 18 then we can have a big wedding with all of our friends! It would be amazing! I know aunt mito is ordained so that would be covered an-”

Killua finally hushed the green clad boy who was excited planning out their lives together. When he took the hunter exam all those years ago he never imagined much from his life. He planned to become a hunter, get stronger so he could kill his family and live off the bounty from their heads but after that it was blank. There was nothing in particular he wanted or felt like he could have in life. With how he grew up he knew that a normal life was something out of his reach, or so he thought until he met Gon. While their lives were not anywhere near normal. To him everything just felt right. He was free to explore and live his life on his own accord, never having to compromise with anyone other than occasional Gon. Gon was the home he never thought he could have. Being with Gon was exciting yet calming, chaotic yet peaceful, dangerous yet it was his safe place. Gon was a wonderful contradiction that Killua often felt he didn’t deserve. Gon never questioned it though, always believing Killua deserved the world. 

Killua gave a genuine unabashed smile, which surprised all three of his friends   
“Yeah, 18 that sounds good to me. Just not on my birthday! I’m not sharing my day with our wedding anniversary!” 

Gon laughed, promising they would have the wedding a month or two after his 18th birthday. Meanwhile the two older boys sat, still shocked at what they just witnessed. Gon and Killua always seemed both too childish and too mature for their age, they had been through hell together, leorio and kurapika are honestly just glad they had and will have each through everything. They were also relieved the younger boys decided to wait until they were a bit older. While they were happy Gon and Killua were together, they didn’t want the two young boys that they have grown to love to grow up too fast. 

“So when are you guys gonna get married!” Gon shouted happily at leorio and kurapika. 

“WHAT!” The two older boys shrieked in surprise. They glance at each other before turning away in embarrassment, as the deep red hue spread across their faces. 

Gon was oblivious to the pair's embarrassed Killua, on the other hand decided to tease the pair  
“Yeah guys when’s the wedding? I mean you’re already living together and obviously like each other . Are you really gonna let us get married before you old man”   
Killua said, that last part to specifically piss off leorio. 

“Shut up brat I’m not even that old, you know that!!” leorio snapped, still fighting off his blush. 

“Do you don’t deny the first part huh?” Killua said, grinning his cat like grin. 

Kurapika threw a bread roll at Killua, “come we should all head back to the hotel and get some sleep. We have a busy day planned for your birthday tomorrow” 

That instantly caught Killua's attention, but before he could pester them for details all three of them hushed him, saying he would just have to wait and see what they had in store. 

Killua pouted but reluctantly gave in, happy that his friends apparently planned a whole big day for him tomorrow. 

As we all are walking back to the hotel Gon pulled Killua aside with a smirk whispered “ Did you notice how neither of them denied that they liked each other?” 

“Yeah, they’ll figure their shit out eventually, though it might take awhile” Killua whispered back as he placed his hands comfortably behind his head and walked back in peace. The group said their goodnight before separating into the two rooms. 

The younger boys got to their shared room, they jumped around on the beds and played some of the video games that aunt Mito got Killua for his birthday, before they eventually got ready for bed. 

Gon got out of the bathroom after changing into his pajamas. Killua was about to get into his bed before Gon stopped him, calling out his name. Killua turned to respond but was cut off by Gon's lips. It was a quick kiss no longer than a second but it was Killua’s first and it was Gon, so it was perfect. He was pulled into a hug by the older boy.   
“I can’t wait to spend forever with you, Killua” Gon whispered gently. A tear fell down Killua's face, as he gripped Gon tighter, like he was his life line. He didn’t trust himself to speak, he just held Gon in his arms. Gon, his best friend, his love, his light. Gon retreated to his own bed quickly falling asleep after the long day. Killua smiles at Gon before pushing his bed closer to his. The two fell asleep hand in hand, excited for what their futures would bring.


End file.
